There are a variety of different types of network-based sales systems now in existence. A number of these implement the traditional English auction. This mechanism efficiently allocates individual lots by awarding them to the buyers who attribute the most value to them. But English auctions are not necessarily an optimum mechanism for selling larger quantities of goods, such as seasonal retail items, overstock, or discontinued merchandise, and these types of goods are therefore often sold using other types of electronic sales systems.
The simplest of these alternate systems strive to reproduce an in-store shopping experience in which goods are offered for sale at a particular non-negotiable markdown price. This approach requires sellers to gauge the demand for their products so that they can determine a price that is high enough to allow them an acceptable return, but not so high that few or no buyers will purchase them. This process can be difficult and time consuming, and may be too much so to be warranted for relatively small lots of goods. And setting a particular price can also allow some individuals who place a high value on an item to buy it for less than that value.
So-called Request-for-Proposal (RFP) systems allow buyers to place bids, which sellers can then choose to satisfy. These systems can allow sellers to provide the same goods to buyers who value them differently and thereby improve their profit levels. And although at least one system warns users against bids that are too low, such systems can be daunting to some buyers because they must thoroughly understand the value and demand for the item, or risk submitting bids that are too high.
Falling-price systems drop the price of goods over time until they are sold. Buyers can commit to buy early, or wait for a lower price at the risk of losing the item. At least one such system allows a user to pay a premium to place firm bids for later days using a so-called buyer's agent. Like RFP systems, falling-price systems can allow sellers to provide the same goods to buyers who value them differently. But they can also be daunting to some buyers, who must thoroughly understand the value and demand for the item, or risk submitting bids that are too high.
The network-based sales mechanisms described so far are by no means the only ones currently available to buyers and sellers. Others include Dutch auctions, sealed bid auctions, and classifieds. But no single one of all of these different mechanisms appears to present an optimum solution for selling larger lots of goods, such as seasonal retail items, overstock, or discontinued merchandise.